leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diana/@comment-7992038-20140305155405/@comment-5606883-20140308145845
Appearently college internet sucks, thought I commented on here a few days ago... I miss you, Comcast! ANYWAYZ, Diana was always intended to be the "perfect AP Bruiser", but the problem is...its almost impossible to make an AP Bruiser thats balanced. If you look at the champions that are AP Bruiser-ish they are either too strong or too weak. AD Bruiser works because if you buy AD you empower your autoattacks and abilities (usually), meaning you need less items to deal damage, while if you buy AP....pretty much the best you can hope for is an extra 12 dmg from Spellblade on your autoattacks. And autoattacks are *very* important because abilities have cooldowns and when they are on cooldown, AP-centered champions do marginally less damage, and therefor have a much lower presence in a fight, meaning they aren't very helpful to the team (assuming they are trying to fulfilling a damager role in the team). Riot helped Diana overcome this with her passive, which lets her deal damage while her abilities are on cooldown with her autoattacks- they even gave her an attack speed boost. However, her skill set is *'very'* well made, each ability flows seemlessly into the next for a great combo. And because of her great design, she can gap close and stick onto squishy targets easily, making her a great pick for an assassin role. If Riot was to fully make Diana into an AP Bruiser, quite a few changes would have to be made that would change the playstyle of Diana completely * They would have to lower the AP ratio, the range, and the base damage on her Q by a significant amount and lower the cooldown to around 2 seconds (something like 4sec at lvl 1, then slowly going down to 2 at max). AP Bruisers will need a spammable ability so, while their major abilities are on cooldown, they can still do damage. If they can't do that, they will lose every trade in lane and be underpowered. * Decrease the slow % on her E. The fact that it knocks back is needed to stop channeled abilities, which will give her a nice utility in team fights when late game comes. However, since her Q is so low of a CD now, the slow would be too strong since she can just Q R very quickly. * Her shield will need to have higher base stats. This will prevent her from being destroyed in lane if she dies to a gank (aka recover possibility if she maxes it). Damage may need to be toned down, however. Cooldown seems fine. * Either her passive will need to have a higher AS speed boost or she will need a base ATK speed boost. While late game right now she has all the attack speed she will ever need, early game trades for the new AP Bruiser Diana will *need* that passive proc reliably early in lane (especially during lvl 1-3 when bruisers are most aggressive in lane), which means she needs to be faster. These are only the major changes that come to mind. There are alot of number tweakings all around that would be needed. And this is just assuming they keep her current abilities, if Riot decides to force Diana into the AP Bruiser role, they might just gut her kit completely and give her new abilities. However, if Riot wants an AP Bruiser *that* badly, why not just make another champion with those new abilities and save time and anger from Diana fanboys.